Naraku's Heirs
by Flame Ivy Moon
Summary: Naraku has been up to far more than the Inu-gang know. some new players are raveled but whose side are they on? and how does one of them know Sesshomaru, another Kikyo, and why does Rin call them family? Does Naraku have a heart or is this all a trap?


Written By: _Flame Ivy Moon_  
Date Written: 4/25-26/2012  
words of chapter: 1931  
Author message: I do not own Inu-Yasha do not sue me.

* * *

**_Naraku's Heirs_**

**Chapter 1: **_Naraku's New Plot & Secrets_

A large valley stood full of beauty and life except for blight on one of the hills where everything was dead and a purple mist seemed to be the cause of it. The mist seemed to originate from an ancient Japanese mansion hidden amongst the dead trees in this blight. In the mansion stood a dark and beautiful figure on a deprecate porch leading to the center of the mansion that was barren and open to the outside but must have once been a place of beauty as a koi pond still existed in the middle, yet the water was to still and far to tainted for life to exist.

The male shifted from his position, moving one of his legs to bend with his knee at shoulder height and his other leg to lay curled around his right leg's ankle. He moved his right elbow to rest upon his right knee as his gleaming red eyes dulled as his mind quarreled over how to best achieve his plans. A devious smirk settled over his handsome face as his eyes flared with full awareness and he clearly spoke to the still air single name "Kanna". A small girl wearing a white kimono and holding a white mirror as large as her chest seemed to materialize from the shadows within the mansion at his calling and slowly moved to his front then stood waiting for his next command not even acknowledging the wind that moved her shoulder length white hair and the white flowers that decorated either side of her head.

"Kanna, show my...guests" he ordered silkily with a malevolent smile as Kanna finally looked up from where her head remained bowed and looked at him with blank black eyes for a second then nodded and lifted up the mirror effortlessly and held it out to him as it swirled and landed on three females, with ripped clothes barely covering their bruised and wounded forms, chained to the walls in what looked like a dungeon. His eyes swirled with delight at the image happy that at least some things continued to go as he wanted and easily controlled as thus.

"My...they look a little lonely. I should give them gifts for being such a bad host" he commented to himself while looking at the mirror before standing and dismissing her with a slight toss of his hand as he strode inside. The child lowered the mirror and turned it to look upon it seeing the male walk in robed in his white baboon pelt and backhand the woman in green causing her to wake abruptly with a scream then cringe at his nearness. Her scream seemed to wake the other three women as the one in red snarled at him while the one in blue started to cry and shake. He shook off the head of his pelt then smiled viciously as his lower half sprouted brown root-like tentacles which started to attack and abuse each woman in every way and orifice as he laughed victoriously at their struggles and pleadings. The girl turned the mirror back around to face the front and clutched it close to her chest not reacting at all to what she just saw as she moved inside following the same path that her master just took and waited outside the chamber for the female screams, snarls, and the malevolent dark laughter to stop.

While waiting for her master to finish his "playtime" the young void child looked into her mirror as it glowed showing first a scene of a small girl with brown hair in a side ponytail and wearing a checkered white and orange kimono smiling brightly with happy brown eyes at a screaming green toad wearing a brown hakama and hatori wielding a large staff with a young woman and an old man's head on it, then shifted to show a beautiful pale demoness with soft emerald eyes and long silver hair in high pony at the back of her head reaching her hips with black bangs reaching to her chest smiling a gentle smile as she talked to another demoness with red eyes the same as Kanna's master and long black hair tied in a long braid ending at her knees and no emotion in her expression as the demoness spoke to one another. The mirror then returned to its normal reflective surface as the young void child smiled slightly knowing that soon things will be set right.

"Come Kanna." the male spoke as he stepped out of the chamber not looking in her direction as she immediately erased all emotion from her face. She followed her master down the hallways to an almost empty room, watching emptily as he sat upon a tatami mat. "Kanna. Show me Kagura" he demanded as he looked at her.

"yes Master Naraku." the child emotionlessly replied as she once again raised her mirror this time showing a pale woman with dark hair curled into a bun with two feather atop it and red eyes and lips waving a fan loosely in her hair as she stares out beyond the miasma (purple mist) into the blue sky above.

"Kagura fetch Kohaku and come to me" the male demands to the mirror's surface as if expecting the woman to hear him. The woman starts as if she does and then bows her head and clenches her fists sheathing before plucking one of her white feathers and throwing it into the air watching it expand then jumps up onto it not even wrinkling her kimono as she sits with her feet under her behind. The feather lifts up and shoots to the opposite end of the miasma where a young boy with brown eyes and hair practices with his chained scythe against wooden dummies.

"Kohaku" the woman called out to the child as she descended from the sky moving to hover near the ground low enough for the boy to get on "Naraku awaits us" she said Naraku's name with malevolence but softened the rest of her words. The boy nodded and put his scythe back into its proper place against his back sheathed and then hoped up in front of Kagura on the feather. The wind demoness wondered at the boy for a moment before cringing and clutching over her heart knowing Naraku was displeased at her for not moving fast enough she ordered the feather to take them to the closest entrance to the mansion near where Naraku was. Once the feather landed Kagura tried to hurry a very much unhurried Kohaku who walked at the same pace as always calmly not even noticing Kagura's attempts to move him along faster as she could feel Naraku's impatience.

"Enter" bade Naraku the impatience Kagura once sensed from the feeling of pain in her chest no longer there as Kohaku stepped in after sliding the shoji door open. Kohaku keeled in front of Naraku with his palms flat on the floor and his head bowed in submission while Kagura stood behind Kohaku watching Naraku warily wondering what he wanted them for as she hid her nervousness fanning herself with her mostly white fan with two red stripes. Kana watched this all from beside Naraku not showing a single emotion. Kagura finally became tired of waiting and spoke with disdain, "You called _Naraku?_"

"Impudent wench." Naraku spoke with narrowed eyes at Kagura "you would not exist without me Kagura. You should start to watch your tongue before I tire of your Insolence and give you your valued freedom be killing you!" he snarled out at her with his unholy eyes glowing at causing her to cease to exist. Kagura snapped her fan shut and looked at Naraku with terror and hate filled ruby eyes before bowing her head in concession to his will outwardly while her thoughts became even more mutinous towards him inwardly. "My foolish bearers sought to hide my heirs from me. I choose strong wenches yet they are simple minded and dared to defy me and they will die for it but not until I am finished with them. Kana, you and Kohaku will search for the twins. Kagura you will collect Kage and Karou. Karou is near Mount Hakurei. He will know where Kage is then once you have both come back to me. Go. Kagura stay." He ordered strongly causing the Kana and Kohaku to leave and start their mission.

"You disappoint me Kagura. It would be easier on you if you just learned to be like them" he stated as he squeezed a small red glowing ball in his hand causing Kagura to gasp in pain and grasp at her chest collapsing weakly to the floor. She opened her pain filled eyes and reached a hand up to beg him to stop when suddenly the pain stopped as Naraku relaxed his hold only to smash her face with his hand slapping her to the side brutally. Naraku stood up calmly and strode out of the room intending to take his anger out on the three women trapped in his custody.

Sometime after he left Kagura painfully pushed herself up and started to fix her hair from where it had come out of her bun and picked up her feathers to tie them back into place. She reached down one last time grabbing in one hand her jade three beaded earring and the other her fan and settled to putting herself to rights thankful for her demon healing which already got rid of the large nasty bruise on her face from where Naraku struck her. 'When will I be free like the wind?' she wondered wistfully, wanting more than anything to be free even if it meant death as long as its painless, as she moved to carry out Naraku's orders.

Someday I will be free of him seethed Kagura as she rode her feather high in the sky letting the cool wind soothe some of her rage away. Suddenly she was distracted as the winds suddenly grew fierce and her feather was loosed about in strange teal colored tornado. "What is this! I am the mistress of wind! Stop this or die!" Kagura screamed out into the air furiously holding back her fear of what being could sneak up on her enough to catch her in her own element as she desperately tried to keep control over her feather to keep it from getting swept into the walls of vicious sharp wind already feeling her pale skin start to be sliced from stray winds. Around her a burst of strange delighted yet nefarious laughter sprung up causing her to start in surprise and tremor in memory of Naraku's laughter as he toyed with his enemies.

"What are you doing in my neck of the woods _Wind Witch_?" A clear sounding male voice demanded snidely sending a large crescent shaped spiraling blast of teal wind at Kagura from above. Kagura looked at the attack with wide eyes momentarily forgetting herself before getting control over herself and trying to maneuver out of the attack's way yet not completely escaping as the attack tore a gash in her side which bleed freely and shredded her feather. As she fell Kagura was still in a slight shock over the others power over wind and was fighting to stay conscious. Just before her sight faded to black Kagura saw a large black Phoenix with teal eyes and markings fly towards her with black dagger like talons reaching for her falling form.

* * *

Hey guys ^.^' I have been offline for a long time and for that I apologize. My dad recently died and somehow that has caused the long standing writers block I had to just mysteriously disappear. Weird I know…believe me….

Up until now I have been writing poem after poem and even drawing things to get out my grief but nothing is truly working or at least nothing was until I came across my old story and then all of a sudden I was reading it out of curiosity and seeing all the mistakes just messed with me till I was like…this is crap! So then I just started to rewrite it on paper before I realized what I was doing and ya, I'm just going with the flow.

Anyway Be prepared for updates to be every few days…aka anywhere from one day to a week between updates until this story is finished. See if you can guess how the ending will be XD

These women in his clutches…what is their fate and who are they? Who are the people that Naraku wants? For what purpose does he want them? Poor Kagura…Naraku just keeps treating her like crap and the poor woman has to just suffer through it...and now this new trouble? Can you figure it out?

Well anyway Ja until next time! Be safe and be merry!

~Flame Ivy Moon~


End file.
